


Swan Lake

by KouRei (ShinkengerRedBlue)



Category: Teen Top (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 19:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14700459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinkengerRedBlue/pseuds/KouRei
Summary: The Teen Top version of the original play, Swan Lake.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Reposted from Asianfanfics

There's said to be a tale, a most sad one at that. But what most don't know, is that it actually ended in happiness. The trials and tribulations the story had was almost too much. The main characters seemed to give up at the most important moments. And the sorrow the story contained moved the listeners beyond belief. I am the teller of this story. I will tell you all my tale of how love has a strength of winning.

Our story begins in a grand ballroom, filled with young men and women. They were dancing to their heart's delight. The lights were colorful and bursting with life, giving a grandiose feeling to the party. A particular young man was watching out into the crowd. His warm eyes gave way to an innocent smile, which had various young women swooning. That young man was the very prince of the castle in which the party was. Of course the whole kingdom was here because it was the prince's 18th birthday. 

The prince was a sweet, kind and thoughtful man. He had soft raven hair cupping his round face, accentuating his innocent aura around him. He was a bit short but that didn't matter to many. He was an ace ballerina, often dancing for his mother. He was known for his gracefulness. In all this prince was the epitome of a perfect future king, except for one flaw. He was childish at points. He would act cute for everyone and get everything he wanted. 

But fortunately he didn't show that side often, always staying quiet and always in the background. He moved towards his mother and bowed, waiting until he got the signal to rise. He smiled at his mother, who sighed at him instead.

“Changhyun must we go over this again?"  
   
The prince simply smiled. “Go over what mother?" The Queen, the lovely Chundoong, waved his hand in the air, dismissing all guards around them. He motioned for Changhyun to come closer. He ran his hand through Changhyun's hair.

“My sweet child, you know what I'm talking about-!” The Queen motioned, subtly pointing to the whole room. Changhyun turned to see the young crowd, always smiling. “It is your 18th birthday! This ball was thrown in your honor!~ And you know what you must do by the end of tonight.”

Changhyun's face fell. He bit his lip and rubbed his neck. He debated about arguing with his mother. He watched everyone dance and felt envious. They weren't a prince who had to choose his life partner in the next hours. He knew his mother was correct, the kingdom would soon need a new king. His father, King Joon, was suffering from an incurable disease and could die within the next couple of years. 

“Mother you know I want to marry while being in love, just like you and father. Looking out right now, none of these girls appeal to me and the men here aren't to my taste. Nobody has that spark that can maybe join me one day in ballet, doing a Pas De Deux .”

Chundoong hid a smile as he watched his young naive baby talk about love. He sighed, Changhyun had always wanted a love as strong as his and Joon's. Maybe he was right. He had also been watching the people gather and mingle and he was also certain that nobody here could bring out the flame in Changhyun's heart. But this would cause a predicament. Every child of the crown had found their true love on their 18th birthday. Maybe Changhyun would be the first to change that. He turned away from his thoughts and saw his boy had left him silently. He chuckled and went back to watching the party, smiling at his husband sitting next to him.

Changhyun smiled as he was able to get away from his mother and away from the crowd. He took a glass of wine and made his way outside towards the garden. He walked the rose bush path, loving the way the moonlight hit his face. He stopped to smell the sweet roses and sipped his wine carefully. He sighed sadly, now would have been a great time to have a young lover to cuddle and spend the time kissing sweetly, maybe even reciting poetry. He kept walking deeper into the garden, not noticing he was too far away from the noises and cheers of the ball. 

He finally sat down in his favorite spot, a swing surrounded by aromatic lilies and roses. He started to swing, singing a song he kept close to his heart.

“I know there's someone somewhere   
Someone who's sure to find me soon   
After the rain goes there are rainbows   
I'll find my rainbow soon “

Changhyun looked at the sparkling moon and kept singing. His voice unknowing attracted the attention of a person who had been looking for him. The person watched with a sinister grin at the boy, coming closer.

“Soon it won't be just pretend   
Soon a happy ending   
Love, can you hear me   
If you're near me, Sing your song   
Sure and strong, and soon.”

Changhyun closed his eyes and hummed. He loved sitting here and having tranquility. He suddenly looked around. He just noticed that he was too far from the ball and that there were no guards near. He stood, ready to leave when he saw a man standing there. He felt something like he was in danger so he tried to move past the older man but was suddenly addressed.

“You sing very beautifully.”

Changhyun responded hesitantly. “Yes well thank you, I must take my leave.” Changhyun tried leaving again but this time the man took him by the arm. “Why leave so fast? We just started talking.”

Changhyun frowned.“Take your hand off of me or I shall be forced to break it. I do not have to give you an excuse to why I am leaving.” Changhyun took his hand away and walked away. He started to panic, he wasn't safe until he could see the lights of the ball. He tried moving faster. He only made it to the exit of the rose garden before he felt his body tense up. He couldn't move an inch, only having the ability to breath. His eyes darted side to side before he saw the man walk into his sight. The man shook his head at him. 

“Dear dear prince, you shouldn't walk away from others who are trying to talk to you.”

Changhyun gulped, the man had magic. It was the only reason he could explain for not being able to move anymore. The man moved in front of him and caressed Changhyun's cheek, making Changhyun shiver on the inside. “Now my prince, back to what we were talking about. You are a great singer and you are extremely gorgeous. Now excuse me, I know your name but you don't know mine. I am Seungho and as you can obviously see, I have magic.” 

Seungho shifter from foot to foot. 

“Now I bet you wonder why I bother with any of this. Well here's the thing: I was once in love with a strong and vibrant man. He was just like you, innocent, cute and such a dancer. But he was taken away from me from some fool who wasn't even smart.” Seungho turned to him, with fierce anger in his eyes.

“The love of my love was taken from me. Your mother was destined to be mine! And so I shall take something from her, so dear to her heart, that she will have no choice but to be mine. And so my goal is to take over the kingdom. And the easiest way to do that-”

Seungho smirked, “Is to marry you dear prince.”

Changhyun was stunned. This man wanted to marry him? Just to get to his mother. He waited until Seungho let his spell loose a bit before talking. “I will never marry you! The kingdom will never be yours as long as I live!”

Seungho tighten up the spell on Changhyun, forcing him to stop talking. Seungho took him by the chin. “You will marry me. But since you refused me this time, your punishment will be severe.” And with that, Seungho and Changhyun disappeared from the garden. They reappeared beside a lake beside a broken down castle. Seungho pushed Changhyun until he was right next to the lake and gestured to the land in front of them.

“You see this? This was once my kingdom before your mother left me. Then everything went wrong. The crops failed, the animals started to die and the people left. The only things left are my castle and my son.”

And as if he was summoned, a young feminine boy appeared. His face was soft and gentle, and his body looked fair. His hair was short and colored a chocolate brown. He looked surprised and turned to his father. 

“Father who is this?”

Changhyun shivered at the boy's enchanting voice. Seungho patted his son's head before responding. “Chanhee this is Changhyun. Remembered what I told you?”

Chanhee nodded. Seungho smiled before turning back to Changhyun. He started to chant and the air seemed to fill with magic. Changhyun looked at Chanhee as he pulled Changhyun towards the water. His eyes started to plead with Chanhee, who shook his head and whispered.

“I'm sorry. I can not disobey father. I'm so sorry.”

Changhyun started to cry as Chanhee left him in the water. The magic in the air started to wrap themselves around Changhyun, making the water swirl higher and higher around him. Changhyun was finally able to move his arms but them his whole body felt like it was melting. The pain was so intense he couldn't yell out. As the water fall back down to the lake, there was no Changhyun. There was only a beautiful swan with heartbreaking eyes. The swan turned to Seungho who had started to talk.

“I wouldn't have done this if you had said yes. This hurts you more than it hurts me. Rethink your answer, I will be back tomorrow night.”

And with that Seungho left, leaving Chanhee behind. Chanhee quickly went to Changhyun's side and told him about the spell. “By day you are a swan and only at night, by the side of this enchanted lake, will you return to human form. The spell can only be broken if one who has never loved before swears to love you forever. I cannot help you, I have no powers and my father will kill me if he finds out I helped you. I'm sorry little one. Good night.”

Chanhee left, leaving the silent swan to cry the night away.


	2. Act 1

In a far land, away from that deserted lake where the beautiful swan lived, was a kingdom. The lands were plentiful and the villagers were happy. They were safe from danger and it was the most perfect place to live. The kingdom's rulers, King Minsoo and Queen Niel, were loved by all. They were known for strong determination and efficient uses of the lands around them. And following in their steps, was their son Jonghyun. 

He was a quiet boy, who often had quite a temper. He was rumored to have the hair the color of a raven and eyes so deep that you could drown in them. When in reality he simply had soft dark locks of hair and deep chocolate eyes. From a young age he was very studious. He was a master of archery and dancing, especially ballet. He had traveled around other kingdoms and performed for kingdoms. Ballet was his main passion. He was constantly searching for that person who he could really feel the connection and be able to perform a Pas De Deux. 

The prince was soon turning 18, a joyous time for the kingdom. The Queen began planning for the grandest ball everyone had ever seen. The grand ballroom was to be decorated with the finest decorations. Everyone in the kingdom was invited to watch the prince trade his crown for another, signifying he was of age. 

Jonghyun was in his room, getting his suit for the party made when his mother came in. He waved for the maids to leave and sat down on Jonghyun's bed. “My dear boy, you are turning 18 in a week. How it joys me to see you look for distinguished.”

Jonghyun smiled.“Thank you mother. Is there something you want?”

Queen Niel sighed and straightened his back, ready for the argument that was about to ensue. “You know that me and your father are growing old. And we believe it's time for you marry. During your birthday party you must dance with 6 princesses and choose one as your bride.” Jonghyun turned to his mother, his face paling. “Mother it's much too early for me to marry. I'm barely turning 18! I want some freedom to choose my own partner in life.”

Niel sighed. “I know dear but face the facts, your father is getting old. It's harder for him to travel in order to make peace treaties and do his duties.”

“Mother, can't I at least wait a year? Let me travel around and perform ballet one more time.”

Niel bit lip and played with fingers.“You know you can't leave the kingdom anymore. You are the sole heir to the throne and the assassination attempts will just get worse from here.” Jonghyun ran his hands through his hair and sat down. There was no way out of this, was there? He sighed and held back the tears that were about to fall. 

The queen sighed and hugged his son, whispering into his ear. “I am sorry.”

And with that, he left. Jonghyun huffed and grabbed his coat. He needed to let out some steam, so he went looking for his attendant. He found Byunghun making sure the music was going as planned. He waited until Byunghun's back was to him before stealthily moving right behind him and breathing hard on his ear. Byunghun jumped 20 feet into the air and turned to find Jonghyun laughing his ass off.

“Sire you-!” Byunghun massaged his temples and smacked his charge on the head and waited. Jonghyun pouted and poked Byunghun in the shoulder. “Get my bow and quiver, we go hunting now.”

Byunghun bowed, “Of course sire.” Jonghyun grimaced and smacked Byunghun back. “You know to call me Channie when you address me.” Byunghun frowned, “Yes but we are in public.”

Jonghyun frowned and nodded. He started walking, knowing Byunghun was right behind him. He waited in the hall as Byunghun grabbed their weapons. As they made their way outside, Byunghun asked him a question. “So why are you upset? What happened this time?”

Jonghyun cursed in his mind. “What do you mean? I just wanted to go hunting.” Byunghun gave him that look. He wasn't going to take any excuses. Jonghyun sighed and told him. 

“Mother wants me to choose a bride at the ball.”

Byunghun looked perplexed. “Yes and what about it?” Jonghyun threw his arms into the air in exasperation. “I'm barely turning 18! I want to live life! I want to go out and travel, maybe fall in love.” Byunghun nodded.

“Your parents only want what's best for you. They want you safe and to fall in love with someone.”

Jonghyun sighed. “But what if my true love isn't here? What if they land beyond these lands? I'll never get to meet them.” He ducked under a branch and waited for Byunghun to do the same. He breathed in the fresh air and leaned against a tree. 

“Channie, I can't do anything but support you in whatever you choose.”

Jonghyun smiled. “Thanks Byungie!”

They smiled at each other before delving farther into the forest. Jonghyun hoped to catch something big to take home to show his parents. Maybe a buck. He held his bow and arrow steadily and hopped over a root. He could still hear Byunghun behind him and moved ahead. He heard rustling noises above him and hid behind a tree. He looked up and saw some swans flying up ahead. 

Swans would make a perfect catch at the moment. He quickly followed them, losing Byunghun in the process. He moved past trees and jumped onto rocks, never losing the swans in his sight. After a few minutes, the swans broke apart, leaving one traveling alone. He decided to target that swan and went faster. He looked briefly at the sun and was amazed. He and Byunghun had been out here for hours. The sun was now just starting to set and he was still chasing that swan. 

Jonghyun gave one last sprint, finally making it out of the forest and finding a large lake. He was puzzled. The lake was by a bunch of ruins. He looked around and tried remembering if there was any information over this ruins. He looked at a small crest before hearing a small noise. He saw the swan and took aim with his bow and arrow.


	3. Act 2 Part 1

As Jonghyun took aim, it suddenly felt like something was stopping him. The air seemed tense. It had the feeling of exciting with an under tinge of sorrow. The air started to pick up, whipping through the prince's hair. He watched as the water rose into the air, twirling like a mini tornado. The swan seemed, for some reason, to be very happy to see the water. The swan waited for the water to surround him and small glittering lights covered the water. Jonghyun blinked as the the tornado of water smoothly drooped back into the lake, revealing a beautiful young boy.

The boy had soft raven hair cupping his round face, accentuating his innocent aura around him. Jonghyun couldn't stop starting at his fair face and lovely eyes. They were so deep and dark, full of passion. He was a bit short compared to Jonghyun but he didn't care. Jonghyun's eyes trailed downwards, taking in the lean body and the detailed clothes before looking back at the boy's eyes.

Jonghyun stepped forward, accidentally stepping on a stick. The sudden sound made the boy look at him and the boy started backing away. Jonghyun panicked. He threw out his hand and motioned for the young boy to stay calm.

“Wait! Please stay. I'm not going to hurt you.”

The boy stopped and looked at him with distrust. His eyes trailed to Jonghyun's bow and arrow. Jonghyun put on a shy smile and the boy bit his lip. Jonghyun took one step forward and put down his weapon before walking towards the boy. Jonghyun sat down next to the lake and watched the boy. The boy hesitated before moving towards Jonghyun. He sat at the end of the lake before talking in the most gorgeous voice Jonghyun had ever heard. 

“I'm Changhyun, Who are you?” Jonghyun blushed. This lovely creature was asking his name. He coughed before stuttering an answer. “I'm Jonghyun, The prince of Capella.”

Changhyun blinked, “The prince of Capella? I didn't know that Capella had a young prince. What are you doing here?” Jonghyun blinked, Changhyun knew about Capella? “I was hunting and I was separated from my attendant. How do you know about Capella if it's so far away? Where are we anyways?”

Changhyun giggled, making Jonghyun shiver again. “I know because I'm from the next kingdom, Sirena. Um I'm not even sure where we are, all I know is that the distance from Sirena and Capella is a good 5 days away. And this place, I assume, is close to Capella if you are here.”

Jonghyun's eyes almost bulged out of his head. “Sirena?! I heard from my parents that their prince has been missing for months now. What are you doing here?”

Changhyun sighed and looked up at the moon, which had risen in the last hour. He thought about his precious mother. Jonghyun watched Changhyun intently. He couldn't help it, the boy seemed so perfectly, so heavenly. Jonghyun admired Changhyun's jaw as Changhyun took a deep breath. “It was my 18th birthday when he appeared. He kidnapped me because he wants revenge against my mother because she rejected him. So he wants my kingdom and the easiest way to do that......is to marry me.” Jonghyun stood up quickly. “He can't! Wait who's he?”

Changhyun smiled. “He is Yang Seungho, a warlock. He won't as long as I say no.” Jonghyun sat back down. “But why are you still here? Why not go back?” Changhyun sighed.

“I am the victim of a terrible spell. By day I am a swan and only at night, by the side of the enchanted lake, do I return to human form. The spell can only be broken if one who has never loved before swears to love me forever. And I fear that may never happen. Oh I miss my mother. Do you know what the terrible thing is?”

“What?” Changhyun stood up in anger. “Part of this ridiculous spell is that this lake is made magically from my mother's tears. That damned warlock is mocking me with this knowledge.” Changhyun felt tears threatening to fall from his face. He sniffled and turned to Jonghyun. He took a good look at him. Strong, masculine and mysterious. Changhyun sighed, this guy would never fall in love with him. He stretched his sore muscles and watched Jonghyun, who had started to pace.

“That dirty scoundrel, how dare he! So by day you're a swan? So you can't turn back into a human unless you are here at this lake?”

Changhyun nodded. Jonghyun sighed and ran his hands through his hair. He couldn't help Changhyun and he didn't like that. He turned to talk but heard rustling. Changhyun's face paled and grabbed Jonghyun's arm. “Quickly, you need to hide. He's coming.”

Changhyun could hear Seungho’s footsteps and panicked. He couldn’t afford to let Seungho find Jonghyun and maybe lose his only chance at freedom. “Quickly you must hide before he finds you.” Jonghyun growled and held onto Changhyun.

“Let him find me, I’ll tear his face apart. I’ll make him pay for harming you” Changhyun opened his mouth but suddenly Seungho’s voice rang out.

“Where are you my beautiful swan? Are you hiding from me?”

Changhyun bit his lip and pushed Jonghyun away. “You can’t save me if you’re dead. Please hide!” The rustling of the trees was getting louder and Changhyun knew he didn’t have enough time. He pushed Jonghyun into the trees and gave him a look, hoping he could keep his mouth closed. Changhyun waited, nervously tapping his foot while looked back at Jonghyun. Seungho finally came into Changhyun’s sights, making Changhyun cringe and flinched. 

Seungho looked a little different. Changhyun scanned him and found out what was different. Seungho was holding a staff. A weird one at that. It felt sad, for a lack of words. It was a mixture of reds and black, with big jewels carelessly embedded in it. Its aura made Changhyun feel sick and nauseous. Seungho didn’t say a word. He stared at Changhyun for a good while, making Changhyun even more nervous. 

Finally he heard Seungho’s voice again. “Well my beautiful? Have you changed your mind?”

Seungho loved the look of disgust on Changhyun’s face and inwardly smirked. He certainly loved having fun with his hostage. But he grew impatient as Changhyun plainly ignored him. He slinked towards Changhyun and grabbed hold of his chin. “Silence again? You already know what would happen if you keep silent, correct?”

Changhyun looked at his with confusion, he hadn’t been told anything. Seungho only laughed.

“My my I guess I forgot. Very well I will tell you. As you stay silent when I ask you a question, I will just punish you by chaining you up in my tower.” Changhyun pouted and turned away, not at all scared by that seeming innocent punishment. Being chained up didn’t seem that bad to him. Seungho smirked as he tilted Changhyun’s chin towards the magical water. 

“My pathetic swan, you forget that you need the water to change back at night. In my tower, you will be caged until I feel like letting you out.” Changhyun’s face paled, he had forgotten about the water. He bit his lip and sighed, he had no choice but to talk to this mad man. He looked Seungho in the eye and sneered, having small tears in his eyes.

“I will never change my mind. I will never marry you!”

Changhyun forcefully pulled his chin away and walked away, determined not to cry in front of Seungho. He watched as Seungho started to laugh maniacally. “See how feisty you are! ‘I will never marry you’? Hahahaha what a joke you are.” Seungho got into his face and snapped his teeth at Changhyun. “You beautifully pathetic boy, I will have your kingdom and your mother eventually.”

Seungho looked to the sky and then smirked at Changhyun. He raised his staff and slammed it down, magically creating a chair and sat down. He crossed his legs and tapped his chin. “So my dear captive, how was your night? Cold? Lonely?”

Changhyun bit his lip and crossed his arms. “It was fine” Seungho nodded his head, pretending to care. “You know it would be better if you just said yes. I could give you everything you need and more.”

Changhyun scoffed. “What do you have that I would need?” Seungho smirked. “Freedom”

Changhyun made a face. He did want his freedom but he wouldn’t sacrifice his kingdom for it.” “I will never give you my kingdom and neither will my people.” Seungho coughed and raised his eyebrow. “How sure can you be, little swan” Seungho pointed to the sky.

“But anyways for now our time is up, the sun will rise in 8 hours and you’ll just become a small insignificant swan again. Good night little swan.” And with that Changhyun watched as Seungho disappeared into thin air, only leaving behind a feather.  

Changhyun held his breath and waited until his heart stopped pounding. He got up and looked around the forest. 

“Jonghyun? Where are you?”

Changhyun hoped Jonghyun didn’t leave to fight Seungho. He knew that Jonghyun wouldn’t win, not that he didn’t have any confidence but Seungho played dirty. He waited a couple more minutes before sitting down next to the water. He smiled when he saw out of the corner of his eye Jonghyun sitting next to him. “I’m glad you didn’t leave.” 

Jonghyun blushed. “I was ready to fight him when he had called you pathetic. That maniacal fiend. But I do have a question. What does your mother have to do with this? I know you told me that she rejected Seungho but what happened?”

Changhyun looked up at the moon, “Seungho told me he had been in love with my mother but I think my father Joon had stolen her away from him. So I guess it’s revenge. He told me he was going to take me away from her, since I’m the most precious thing to her.” Jonghyun felt his heart break. Changhyun was just in the middle of a one sided love triangle. He hesitated before wrapping his arm around Changhyun. “It’s fine, you’ll get through this.”

Jonghyun was surprised when Changhyun suddenly rose and started pacing. “How am I suppose to get through this?! I need someone who has never loved before to make a vow of everlasting love. I need that person to swear that they’ll love me forever. I know none like that! And I can’t do anything about that since during the day I’m a swan!”

Changhyun covered his eyes. “I’m doomed. I’ll soon be forced to marry Seungho and lose my kingdom forever.” Jonghyun patted his back. “I’m sorry Changhyun.” Changhyun shook his head. “It’s not your fault. You can’t do anything about it.” Jonghyun sucked in a deep breath. It was now or never and he hoped he wouldn’t be rejected harshly.

“That’s not true. I could make that vow.”

Changhyun looked at him weirdly. “You don’t even know me. We don’t know anything about each other. I don’t even know if I like you.”   
Jonghyun frowned and held Changhyun’s hand. “Yes that’s true but I want us to get to know each other. I feel so drawn to you.”

Changhyun blushed. “I feel drawn to you too. Well let’s talk then.  Firstly how did you get here?” “I was hunting and I lost track of time. I ended up here after a couple of hours of running after some prey.”Jonghyun didn't want to tell Changhyun that he was hunting the swan version of him. Changhyun hummed, thinking intently.“Well let’s see. Capella and Sirena are a good 5 days away from each other and you were able to get here within just a few hours.” Changhyun tapped his chin.

“Which means this place is closer to Capella than Sirena. Which can explain why my mother and her army can’t find me. It’s too far from their reach.” Jonghyun nodded. “That makes sense and since we didn’t know that you were in our borders, we didn’t know to search for you. “

Changhyun sighed. “I really hate to admit it, but Seungho so far has me beat in every direction.” The silence that followed was a bit awkward. Changhyun was a bit sad. He really wanted to get to know Jonghyun, but he was scared. He didn’t want anyone to get hurt.  
He sat down and took off his shoes and socks, dipping his feet in the cold water of the lake. He looked at Jonghyun and weakly smiled. 

“Join me?”


	4. Act 2 Part 2

Jonghyun smiled back and nodded.  He took off his shoes and joined Changhyun in the water, shivering from the coldness. He looked at the sky and sighed at the darkness. He couldn't waste time in pondering, he had to get to know Changhyun. He turned to Changhyun and smiled,

“So what should we talk about? I really can't think of what to talk about.” Changhyun chuckled, “How about we start off with parents? My mother is Queen Chundoong and my father is King Lee Joon. My parents met at a ball and they hit it off, marrying within the year. I've never seen a love just like theirs. Mother is so sassy and father is so weird, they match so perfectly so some strange reason. They're actually getting to the point of handing me the crown, so they're being a bit strict. But overall they're so nice and caring.”

Jonghyun smiled. “They sound interesting. My mother, Queen Niel, is so quiet but passionate in everything he does. He manages the kingdom while my father, King Minsoo, is away on peace treaties. He's a bit lazy and sleepy but he gets the job done, especially when we depend on him.”

Changhyun nodded and waded further into the water, feeling the chill spread from his knees up to his back. He didn't mind the cold, usually. But the water wasn't normal water and it gave his heart a heavy feeling. He ignored the thoughts in his mind and smiled at Jonghyun. “Haha he sounds like someone I would want to meet. So I bet your kingdom is doing well from the sounds of it?”

Jonghyun shook his head and sat down on the water's bank. 

“The fields where the main crops come from, have been a bit dry lately and we don't know why. The water that seeps into the fields comes from a spring at the top of the mountain. Nor me or mother have had time to send someone up there. But for now, the crops are surviving.”

Changhyun hummed. “I wish I knew how mother and father are and how the kingdom is. The last time I had a report on the kingdom everything had been well.” Jonghyun searched his mind to see if he had heard anything about Sirena but he couldn't remember anything. He sighed frustratedly and kicked the lake. He changed the topic before Changhyun could get depressed again. 

“How about any hobbies? What do you like to do when you feel like being creative?”

Changhyun sat down next to Jonghyun. “I like to draw, play the flute and I love to dance.” Jonghyun's ears perked up when he heard the word 'dance'. “What kind of dances?”

Changhyun's face lit up and he demonstrated with body, quickly getting up and doing a simple Pirouette, ending with a soft flare of his hands up above his head. Jonghyun stared at him, his heart beating even more. With that simple turn, he had seen the control, the passion that turn had. He rose and smiled when Changhyun looked confused.

He stayed quiet, instead raising his arms and hands above his head, forming a circle above his head. His hands circled around each other before he leaned forward and held out on hand, waiting to see if Changhyun would respond to his invitation to dance. And much to his relief, Changhyun took his hand with excitement in his hand and Jonghyun took him into his arms. 

He bent Changhyun backwards, watching the other close his eyes and lift his leg up close to his face. Jonghyun pulled him back, towards his chest, quickly letting him move away just enough to spin and kick his leg out. Changhyun fell back a bit, waiting to be caught by Jonghyun before jumping and landing on Jonghyun's shoulder. 

Jonghyun spun around and strongly had Changhyun slip down his shoulders. He had Changhyun floating in mid-air as he spun again, watching the other manipulate his legs into graceful lines. He pulled him up and dipped him again, softly pulling him up and letting their eyes meet. He let Changhyun slip out of his arms before letting his face motion towards Changhyun then letting his hand circle his face.  He was being brave, letting Changhyun see a bit of his emotions.

'You're beautiful' is what he mimed. He watched as Changhyun blushed and clasped his hands under his chin. This was certainly new to him, miming to someone he barely met but at the same time, it felt so right. They both relaxed and Jonghyun blew out a sigh.

“Well that was....exciting. I've never danced with anyone else that way before.”

Changhyun smiled. Even though he was stuck here and wasn't certain of anything anymore, this was something he could be certain of. Ballet was his passion and by the looks of it, so was Jonghyun's.

“Neither have I.”

They looked at each other before blushing and turning away. Changhyun glanced at Jonghyun again. This was going so fast and almost cliché, how could he fall in love with a stranger, in just hours of meeting him?  Changhyun turned to ask Jonghyun how long he had been dancing ballet when he heard rustling amongst the bushes. He and Jonghyun turned their heads, waiting to see what was in the bushes.

Changhyun and Jonghyun shared a look, neither ready for a fight. Changhyun watched as Jonghyun took an arrow from his back and took aim at the bushes, ready to shoot. Changhyun knew that if it was Seungho, that arrow wouldn't stand a chance but as the rustling grew louder, Changhyun knew there was no turning back. He hid behind Jonghyun, ready to run at a moment's notice. The air filled with tension as they waited to see what was behind the bushes. Could Seungho come back to check on him?

Changhyun felt Jonghyun tense up and he watched as Jonghyun straighten his back and lowered his bow, arrow pointing to the ground. Jonghyun passed his bow to Changhyun, making sure the arrow went back into his quiver before making his way to the bushes, where he pulled out a certain dirty Byunghun. He shook his head and looked at Changhyun,

“This is Byunghun, he's my friend. I forgot he was out there, still hunting.”

Changhyun hummed and turned to Byunghun, “How did you find this place?” Byunghun eyed Changhyun with some distrust, who was this person in front of him addressing his prince informally? He pulled away from Jonghyun and brushed off the dirt from his clothes, “I found several footprints leading here, all my prince's. I've been trained to make sure I can track his footprints in case something happened.”

Jonghyun looked impressed, “I didn't know mom asked you to do that.” Byunghun nodded, “She asked me when you were about 14. She was worried that you might be kidnapped. Now Prince, it is very late and I'm sure your mother is worried that we have not returned.” Jonghyun nibbled on his lower lip, looking to the sky. It was certainly late, later than what he anticipated. He frowned and turned to Changhyun, looking at him for a minute before an idea hit. He took his bow from Changhyun and gave it to Byunghun,

“Wait a minute, I have to do something.”

Byunghun was confused but moved aside and watched as his prince took Changhyun aside. Who was this other person? He certainly was beautiful, Byunghun couldn't disagree but he felt that something else was going on here. But he decided to stay quiet when Jonghyun gave him a look. Jonghyun sighed and took Changhyun's hand, tugging his to the edge of the lake. He licked his lip and opened his mouth, but...nothing came out. Changhyun bitterly smiled, 

“You have to leave, don't you?”

Jonghyun nodded, “I'm sorry. I wish I could stay longer and get to know you better.” Changhyun smiled, “Thank you but dawn will soon be approaching and I will become a swan again and I really can't talk to you like that.” “That's true. Listen, I'm turning 18 in two days and my mother is throwing a ball. A ball where I have to find my future partner to rule with.”

Changhyun tilted his head, “Oh?”

Jonghyun took Changhyun's hand and brought it up to his lips, “I want you to come. I want to dance with you and I will swear in front of everyone the oath to love you forever.” Changhyun gasped softly, “But we've known each other for so very little time. I can't deny that I am attracted to you but what about you? I barely know you.” Jonghyun chuckled, “That little dance we shared told me everything I need to know. You're my perfect partner, the only one who has drawn out passion from me when I dance. I will swear that oath and I will do whatever it takes to learn everything about you.”

Changhyun thought it over. It wasn't a bad deal, he would escape being a swan and then, hopefully find love.

“Ok, I'll come but I have no formal clothes.” Jonghyun shook his head, “I'll have clothes waiting for you. Everything will go well.” Changhyun nodded, “I guess with that you should go now.”Jonghyun's shoulders sagged a bit with the reminder that he had to leave but when Changhyun gave him the smallest of kisses on his cheek, he couldn't budge a muscle. He felt Changhyun push him to Byunghun and waved him good bye, laughing at his inability to function from the kiss.

And as Changhyun watched Byunghun help Jonghyun leave, he sighed, “Please be the one.”


	5. Act 3 Part 1

Jonghyun tapped his foot against marble, worrying his lip as he watched the ball begin. The music started out slow but soon grew in magnitude. He could see the servants placing all the hot food on a buffet table, steam coming off it all. There were only a couple of people dancing but he knew that would change in the next 20 minutes. He knew his mother had invited princesses from all over, hoping one of them would be to his tastes. But his mother didn't know that he already found the one he wanted. Changhyun was beautiful and a smart choice for uniting their kingdoms. Jonghyun wanted to dance with him, show him off to everyone. He was a bit worried that he was falling in love too quickly but it felt so right to him. 

He didn't notice his mother until he put his hand on Jonghyun's shoulders. “What is the matter? This is a ball for you, to find your future partner. Cheer up my baby boy. You must follow tradition. Did you bring the bracelet?”

Jonghyun pulled out a silver bracelet, covered in red gemstones. He showed it to his mother and then slipped it back in the pouch it was in. “I give this to the person who captivates my interest and who I believe will be a great choice for the kingdom.” Jonghyun suddenly thought about the small kiss Changhyun gave him and smiled, “My future partner.” 

Jonghyun looked out into the ballroom, his fingers touching his cheek. Niel eyed his son, wondering what was on his mind. By now, Jonghyun would have complained to him and tried to get out of attending the ball but here he was, watching the door as if he was waiting for someone. Niel looked at Jonghyun, eyebrows furrowed. “It seems like you have already made your decision. But don't forget to be polite. You must choose 6 princesses or princes to dance with. We cannot afford to offend anyone.”

Jonghyun shrugged his shoulders, “Sure mother. But if he comes tonight, I won't dance with anyone else.”

Niel smiled, “If it is fate, the one you chose will come and all will accept your choice. I hope to meet the man who has captured your heart.”

He watched his mother leave, going out on the floor to greet their guests. Jonghyun wished his father was here but he was still on his way back from negotiating a treaty with a kingdom days away. He needed advice and comfort that only his father could give him. He felt someone come up behind him and found Byunghun, “What did you find out?”

Byunghun sighed, his hands held behind his back. “Sirena, economically, has been doing well. But as for their missing prince, Queen Chundoong has been very withdrawn and with his husband sick, he has been ruling the kingdom alone. I heard he has people still scouting for his son but since we saw him within the lands of Capella, they can't search unless we let them. If he is able to sneak away and come to the ball, we can try to keep him safe until his parents come, that is if the spell is broken.”

Jonghyun sighed, “So much to deal with. For now I'll focus on vowing in front of everyone. Leave me.”

Byunghun nodded, leaving Jonghyun to his thoughts. He was nervous to vow in front of everyone, with a prince that has been missing for months. It could look bad for him if he didn't word his vow and include the face that he had found Changhyun and totally did not kidnap him. He was falling in love quickly and he wondered if Changhyun was as well. The last two days had been filled with temptation, he wanted to get out of the castle and visit Changhyun again but he had to prepare for the ball. He had to suffer through choosing an outfit for himself since he hated dressing up. But he did enjoy gathering an outfit that Byunghyun could give to Changhyun. He secretly made it so they matched subtly, which made his heart flutter at the thought. It also sent a pang of sadness because he didn't have Changhyun next to him, trying out the clothes. He felt alone, more than he has in the past years of his life. 

Byunghun did help out by pointing out Jonghyun could send letters to Changhyun, who could destroy the letters and hide the remains in nature. So even though Changhyun could not respond, Jonghyun knew he appreciated the effort. Jonghyun wrote Changhyun long letters, a lot for just two days but he wrote Changhyun about everything: more about his parents, the gossip around the castle, just anything he could. Byunghun had told him about the bright smiles Changhyun gave when he received the letters. Jonghyun loved that he could put a smile on Changhyun's face, even though he wasn't there to see him.  

Trumpets ripped Jonghyun out of his thoughts as the first princess made her entrance. He had to admit she was pretty, with high cheekbones and rosy lips. But the way she held herself and how she eyed all the men, turned Jonghyun off. She was nothing compared to Changhyun. Jonghyun had to be polite and greet her, so he made his way to her and gave a small bow. “Princess Jessica, what a pleasure it is to meet you.” 

Jessica let her eyes look up and down Jonghyun, her lips pursed. It seemed she didn't really like what she saw but it made no difference to him. “The pleasure is all mine Prince Jonghyun.” Such a fake women. He felt a bit awkward as she fixed her pink ballgown, her breasts basically coming out. Jessica came a bit closer and placed her hand against Jonghyun's arm, fluttering her eyes at him. He knew that most princesses were trained to get close to him and hopefully marry him, eventually becoming queen. That being said, even though it looked like Princess Jessica didn't really like him, she was still going to try and seduce him. 

“So Prince Jonghyun, what do think of my dress? I had it made in Fryearn, their pink fabrics are the best.”

Jonghyun held back a chuckle, he didn't know anything about fabric but he had heard from his father that Fryearn did well in the textile industry. Jonghyun took another look at her dress. The color was pretty but that plunging neckline was a bit much. “It's a beautiful dress Princess, very well made.”

Jessica preened, her hand brushing her hair off her shoulder. “Only the best for me. Father wanted me to dress in blue but I manage to convince him to get me pink.” Suddenly there was a wonderful smell in the air and Jonghyun turned to see a giant boar being placed on the food table. Jessica followed his eyes, putting a hand on her stomach, “Oh my. Is that wild boar? I simply love wild boar, don't you Prince?” 

Jonghyun did but wasn't going to tell her that. “If you are hungry Princess, I will get an attendant to help you get some.” He motioned to an attendant to help the princess to the food was and escaped, his mother silently laughing at him as he watching Jonghyun. Jonghyun sighed, running his hand though his hair when a deep voice spoke, “You seem like you're having a good time.”

Jonghyun turned and found his father standing there. He grinned and hugging his father, his face breathing in the rich wood scent coming off his father.  “Father, you were able to make it after all!” King Minsoo smiled, “I wouldn't miss this for the world. I told your mother to keep it a secret. Now son, here are some tips, chat with your guests and if the princesses want to talk to you, let them come but be polite when you want to escape. Enjoy your birthday.”

“Thanks father, now I think there's someone waiting for you.”

Minsoo looked over at his lovely wife and winked, “I'll be on my way son. If you need an escape, just motion and I'll send Byunghun.”

Jonghyun laughed, “Thanks dad.”

Jonghyun chuckled as he watched his father and mother hug, clearly they had missed each other immensely. He turned to give them their privacy, walking over to a server and obtaining a glass of champagne. He sipped it, choking on it a little when the trumpets sounded off. He turned to see the next princess and winced. Princess Jessica was a bit of cake compared to this next Princess. Walking down the grand staircase, a women dressed in a bright yellow dress smirked at Jonghyun. Princess Minzy was a voluptuous women who for the past couple of years, has tried to get into Jonghyun's pants. She was confident, sarcastic and a great dancer, stuff that normally would have interested Jonghyun but there was one problem: she was blunt, too much for Jonghyun's taste. He could count the number of compliments she gave him on one hand and count the number of concealed insults on the other. Plus there was the fact that Jonghyun didn't like women that much. Minzy was going to be a hard princess to escape since she always seemed to have an eagle eye on him. 

Jonghyun had to be polite so he went up to the princess and bowed, bracing himself for her personality and god she didn't disappoint. Minzy gave Jonghyun a deep curtsy, her dress more modest that Princess Jessica but still very flattering to her body. She gave Jonghyun a sultry look, one that would have melted his heart had he liked her, “Prince Jonghyun, how nice it is to see you again. When was the last time we saw each other?”

Jonghyun held back a sigh, “Last summer when your little sister had her coming of age party. How is Hyeyeon?” Minzy genuinely smiled while thinking about her precious sister. “She's doing well. She's currently in Paris, studying dance and herbs. Father is letting her be free for a while before asking her to come back. How are your parents?” Jonghyun glanced over at his parents, “They are doing well. Father just came back from his travels.”

Minzy hummed, picking up a glass from a passing by server. “How wonderful. How is the ball working out for you? Find your future partner yet? Maybe I can help you with that.” Jonghyun bit back a curse, so it began. “With due respect Princess Minzy, I have to wait until all guests arrive before I can choose my six dance partners.”

Princess Minzy fluttered her eyes at him, “Of course. I just hope that I will be one of your dance partners.”

Jonghyun cried in happiness as the trumpets sounded as another guest arrived. He bowed to Princess Minzy, “We will see Princess, now please excuse me.”

Jonghyun moved through the increasing crowd of guest to look up at the newest princess to arrive, breathing in a sigh of relief when he saw it was Princess Sunny, one of the rare female friends he had without being inappropriate. She was a great friend who he could dance with and waste one of the six dances without offending anyone. He smiled as she came up to him, waving before giving him a curtsy. He bowed to her and they both laughed while rising. Sunny ran her hand through her hair, giving Jonghyun a look, “So I hear from Byunghyun that you have already picked your future bride?”

Jonghyun made the motion for her to whisper before guiding her to the buffet table, speaking lowly. “I have chosen a future partner but that doesn't mean that you need to shout that to the heavens.” Sunny winced, “Sorry! I'm just so excited. You never seemed interested in anyone growing up and now you meet someone for a couple of hours and you're going to get married to them! What's he like?”

Jonghyun's face changed, he looked so happy and full in love that Sunny's eyebrows rose at the dramatic change. “Wonderful. Kind. Beautiful. Strong. Just everything Sunny and more.” Sunny grinned, nudging Jonghyun. “What's his name and when do I get to meet him?” Jonghyun bit his lip, “It's complicated but he's the prince of Sirena.”

Sunny gasped loudly, “You mean you found the missing prince! Why haven't you told anyone?” Jonghyun shushed her, sweat breaking out as people looked their way. “He's under a spell. The only way I can break it is if I swear a vow of everlasting love to the entire court. I can hardly bring him back to his parents as a swan.” Sunny squealed, “How romantic. So when is he coming?”

Jonghyun sighed, “I don't know. I'm practically pissing myself waiting for him. Sunny, I think I'm in love.”

Sunny patted his shoulder, “Don't worry. Everything will go as planned, don't you fret.”

Jonghyun opened his mouth to reply but he heard the trumpets once more and turned to see who it was, his heart bursting out of his chest as he saw Changhyun standing at the top of the stairs, looking amazing in his outfit. Jonghyun made eye contact with him before making his way towards Changhyun, not noticing the gasps from the court at the sight of the missing prince. Jonghyun swallowed his spit and held out his hand for Changhyun to take. Holding hands, Jonghyun felt like he could conquer the world.


	6. Act 3 Part 2

Seungho had wondered how did Changhyun think he was going to trick him when he had eyes everywhere. He had seen the young prince dancing with Changhyun, had seen the looks in their eyes and knew he would finally have his opportunity to have his kingdom. Unlike his swan, he kept up with all news from different kingdoms, and knew about Prince Jonghyun’s ball. He knew that Jonghyun would have to choose someone to spend his future with and Seungho was going to ruin him. He watched Chanhee and Changhyun interact as Chanhee fed Changhyun his dinner, a bowl of gruel. He knew those two were too close for his taste but he didn't do anything since neither had enough power to go against him. It would be satisfying to watch Changhyun's heart break when he forced Chanhee to take his spot at the ball.

He went into his workshop, papers and potions strewn all over. He needed to enchant an object so Chanhee could change into Changhyun but what would he use? A broach? He had none. A bracelet? Chanhee could take off too easy and ruin his plan. No, he needed something that Seungho could put on him and obvious if he tried to take it off. Seungho smirked as he pulled out a dingy silver necklace from his cupboard. He briefly frowned at it, remembering when he had given this necklace to Chundoong. He had wore in so proudly until Lee Joon had given him a better one and Chundoong had returned it to him. Sorry Seungho. Such bitter words would work in fueling his anger. 

He threw the necklace into a cauldron, with more force than he intended. He yanked a nearby bottle off his work counter, pouring most of it into the cauldron. Unicorn blood would make the illusion strong and ethereal. Nobody would be able to resist Chanhee, certainly not Prince Jonghyun. He tipped in a tulip, finely shredded. It would make Chanhee's words sweet and unyielding, nobody would notice the meaningful words that could save him. Lastly he added a small chunk of plastic, which would symbolize a barrier, one that would make sure nobody asked Chanhee any personal questions. In short, Chanhee would only attracts looks and glances from others and none would come to him. Only Prince Jonghyun could come and talk to him. 

He forced the cauldron to boil, letting the necklace soak up the potion. He turned to his work desk, pulling out a chunk of gold he had been saving. He had planned to use the gold to make a weeding ring for Chundoong but his plans never came to fruition. He threw the chunk into the cauldron, knowing the necklace would now look beautiful and gleaming to everyone who laid their eyes on it. Seungho looked outside, knowing it was almost time to surprise Changhyun. He had the rope and cage ready, planning to tie Changhyun up while he was still a swan and suspend him over a crocodile infested lake. He would leave nothing to chance in order to get what he deserved. 

Seungho plunged his hand into the boiling liquid, magic coating his hand. He was getting impatient since the ball was suppose to start soon. He knew that Changhyun had been given clothes by his beloved Prince so Seungho would have to enchant them so Chanhee would struggle even less. He looked at the golden necklace in his hand and scowled, a small part inside of him wishing he didn't have to do this, wishing he had Chundoong. But he didn't and he couldn't stop even if he wanted to. That was the price for selling his soul for power, a neverending struggle for a kingdom. He snapped his fingers, dressing himself in dark maroon pants and a slightly lighter shirt. He grabbed his staff, tapping it against the floor, transforming it into a ring. 

Seungho left the room, intent on capturing Changhyun. He knew that Chanhee would be in the kitchen, washing the only dishes they had since he finished feeding Changhyun. He moved quietly through the trees, wandering where Changhyun hid his clothes. Probably in the trees, somewhere Changhyun could easily get to, in and out of swan form. He swirled his ring finger, making a small shadow. “Find the hidden clothes my shadow and bring them to me.” He whispered. 

The shadow disappeared as Seungho moved to watch Changhyun look up at the moon, smirk forming. Changhyun would be devastated to know that he would stay in his swan form tonight, since the moon wasn't going to be up in the sky. God he was going to love the devastated look on his face, the realization that he wouldn't be able to be in the arms of his prince, especially when he finds out Seungho was going to tie him up. 

Changhyun made quite the picture, a gorgeous white swan on a clear blue lake. It was such a pity that Seungho didn't feel a shred of guilt for him or Chanhee. He brought his fingers to his lips and whistled, loud and clear. He waited until Changhyun looked at him before he spoke, ready to burst Changhyun's bubble.

“Waiting for the moon to come out so you could go to your prince's ball? I'm sure he's waiting for you.”

He could see the surprise in Changhyun's eyes, making his chuckle with a dark satisfaction. “What? You didn't think I knew? You thought you could pull the wool over my eyes when I have eyes everywhere? Do you think I'm so stupid to not notice the letters and that young man coming to deliver them?”

Seungho knew he had Changhyun (and Chanhee) trapped. He stepped forward, readying his hands to catch Changhyun. He moved slowly so Changhyun wouldn't fly away, not that would have made a difference. “How is the young prince? Desperately waiting to make that vow of everlasting love and hoping he could save you?”

Changhyun swam away from Seungho, determined to avoid him. He wished he could talk but he was just a simply swan. Seungho heard footsteps and glanced to see Chanhee, his face devoid of emotion. “Ah Chanhee, Changhyun and I were just talking about his beloved prince. Don't you think it's so funny that the moon isn't going to come out tonight?”

Chanhee looked up at the sky, his face confused. “The moon isn't going to come out tonight?” 

Seungho smirked at Changhyun, missing the panicked look on Chanhee's face. “Tonight is a new moon, where the moon is hidden from the world. Splendid isn't it?” He chuckled and lunged at Changhyun, finally being close enough to touch him. Changhyun struggled, his wings hurting under Seungho's clenching fingers. “Now now Changhyun, don't struggle. I just have to put you in your cage for tonight while I go and get my kingdom.” 

Seungho ignored Changhyun's squeals of protest as he brought him into his tower, where he would be forever since Seungho had no plans of coming back. He tied up Changhyun and shoved into into the slightly small cage, moving Changhyun to dangle over the crocodiles. It would have been satisfying to feed Changhyun to his precious animals but it was too easy and Seungho wanted him to suffer, to starve to death while knowing he couldn't save his prince. He didn't look back, ignoring Chanhee as he searched for his shadow. He wanted those clothes now and as soon as he held out his hand, his shadow returned with shimmery clothes, ones that Seungho knew would look amazing on Changhyun. He turned back to his tower, calling out to Chanhee. “Chanhee come here, it's time.” 

Time to take what was rightfully his. Chanhee came out of the tower and Seungho held out the necklace. Chanhee looked at it, his face looking like he was going to rebel and reject it. Seungho knew he would have to play dirty. “I see that look on your face Chanhee, don't think of rejecting me, not when I can crush that young man who delivered Changhyun those letters.” 

He smirked at Chanhee's pursed lips, “Yes, I saw those looks you gave him when you though he wasn't looking. I know that you like him and it would be a shame if he ended up bleeding to death somewhere when he could be yours. Just take the necklace and I'll give him to you.” 

Chanhee swallowed his tears. He didn't want to help Seungho but he didn't want Byunghyun to die. It was his fault that he allowed himself to fall in love with that beautiful eye smile and soft voice. Sure he didn't show himself when he came to give Changhyun letters but it didn't matter to Seungho. Even if Byunghyun didn't like him, Seungho would still use him against Chanhee. It wasn't fair, what had he done to deserve this? He took the necklace from Seungho, feeling hopeless. How could he save anyone when he didn't have any powers? Chanhee hesitated as he put on the necklace, an idea coming to his head. Maybe he could steal a moment to warn Jonghyun and tell him about Seungho's plans. The necklace gave off a golden glow, white swirls and sparkles covering Chanhee's body as he changed into Changhyun. 

Seungho hummed, eyeing Chanhee. “You'll do. Stay close to me and don't wonder. If you disobey me, I'll have to punish you.” He turned around, his hand rubbing the ring on his hand. Seungho's eyes turned a bright red briefly but he didn't feel anything as they made their way to the castle, avoiding wandering eyes. He had to create a carriage and enchant the guards so that they announced Seungho and Chanhee without inciting suspicion. Of course having even a fake Changhyun appear would be cause for everyone to talk and spread rumors but Seungho had his story. He was a traveling merchant who had found Changhyun without his memories and took very good care of him until his memories suddenly came back. Changhyun then met Jonghyun and they fell in love, using this ball to reintroduce him to the court. It was a good story and one that would quench the thirst of the nobles, even if it was for a couple of hours. 

Seungho eyed Chanhee, not liking the silence around them but unable to do anything about it. He wanted to taunt Chanhee about falling in love with the wrong person. Seungho wanted to brag about how he stole Chanhee from his actual parents, a young rich couple who Seungho had met on his dark days when Chundoong had discarded him. He, too, would discard Chanhee when he was no longer of use. 

The black carriage made it to the castle, Seungho weaving his magic in the air with ease. He knew that having no invitation wouldn't matter as he and Chanhee walked up the stairs, it was time for the party to begin. 


	7. Act 4 Part 1

Chanhee knew automatically it was going to be hard to warn Prince Jonghyun about Seungho when he felt a pinch against his back. He glanced at Seungho briefly before turning back to the court, composing his face as Jonghyun came forward. As Seungho moved to disappear into the crowd, Chanhee heard his warning, whispered against his ear.

“You know how much damage I can do.”

And Chanhee's heart dropped. He could see how happy Jonghyun was, his hand reaching out for him while Byunghyun was standing off to the side, smiling sweetly at them. How beautiful he looked. Ignoring the gasps and stares from everyone, Chanhee took Jonghyun’s hand and looked deeply into his eyes. 

_Please Notice! I'm not Changhyun! Please, he's doomed to die if you pledge your love to me and not him. Seungho is here, please realize that. Know that Seungho is here and can hurt everyone here. Wake up!_

But Jonghyun obviously didn't notice Chanhee's internal struggle as he brought Chanhee's hand up to his mouth, gently kissing the back of it. “You look beautiful tonight. I'm glad you made it. Do you like your clothes? I hand picked them for you.”

Chanhee pretended to be shy as Jonghyun wrapped his arm around his. “They're lovely. Have you been waiting long for me?”

Jonghyun shook his head, not revealing that he had been impatient in waiting for Changhyun. “No, I have been busy greeting my guests and making sure I don't offend anyone.” A tiny lie but he wasn't going to make himself look pathetic. “Would you like to dance? Or are you hungry? Thirsty?”

Chanhee was hungry and was about to say so but then an idea struck him. Seungho didn't know anything about ballet, he deemed it a boring method of dancing and insulted anyone who danced it. But Chanhee had loved seeing others perform and whenever he was forced to go into town to gather resources, he went to any performances that were showing and even went to the library to gather all the information he could about ballet. So even though he wasn't graceful enough to dance, Chanhee knew the moves and the meaning behind them. So if he couldn't warn Jonghyun verbally, he could show Jonghyun that he wasn't the real Changhyun. It would be the only thing that Seungho wouldn't anticipate. 

He took a deep breath, ignoring his growling stomach. “Dancing would be wonderful. Then maybe we can eat and meet your parents before making your vow.”

Jonghyun nodded, “Good idea.” He clapped his hands, motioning to the orchestra who picked up on his signal. The music changed quickly, going from a cheerful tune to a lovely slow melody. One that obviously invited couples to dance to. “Shall we?”

The crowd, still in shock as Jonghyun and Chanhee moved into the center of the dance floor, backed up a bit to give them space. Everyone knew that both Jonghyun and Changhyun were amazing dancers so the atmosphere was high as Jonghyun wrapped his arms around Chanhee and twirled him, gentle caressing Chanhee's arms. Chanhee blushed as Jonghyun let him go with a soft touch to his cheek, getting on one knee and letting Chanhee be the center of attention, which gave him the opportunity he was looking for. 

He spun around, finding Seungho off to the side as he stopped, raising his hand to point in that direction. He circled his face before motioning as if he was wiping something off, trying to signal that his face was a fake. Chanhee brought his hands up to his chest, trying to emphasize the necklace. _Here look at this. Changhyun wasn't wearing this. I'm not Changhyun._ But all Jonghyun did was twirl and and come closer, bringing his hand to wave in the air. So Chanhee changed his plan. He had seen Changhyun and Jonghyun dancing and had figured out that Changhyun was really good at spinning, so Chanhee started spinning, slightly off balance. He smirked as Jonghyun looked a bit confused before joining him in spinning. Hopefully he was starting to realize that it was Chanhee in front of him. 

While Chanhee and Jonghyun were dancing, Sunny and Byunghyun looked at each other in confusion. Sunny sipped on her champagne, her foot tapping against the marble floor. She watched as Jonghyun's brow furrowed and how Changhyun seemed a bit hurried, turning to Byunghyun with pursed lips. “Does this seem weird to you or am I imagining it? It feels like something is wrong here.” 

Byunghyun shook his head, “No I feel the same. The last time I saw Changhyun, he was really excited to go to the ball but he looks off. Like something's wrong with him but he won't say.” Briefly Byunghyun wondered if Seungho did something to Changhyun and looked around, just in case. 

He silently chuckled at Princess Minzy's jealous face as she watched the princes dance, glanced over the princesses that arrived while Jonghyun danced with Changhyun (Princesses Dasom and Hyerin), before noticing a tall imposing figure, just watching the princes dance. Byunghyun decided to investigate by grabbing a tray from a nearby waiter, waving Sunny off as he asked guests if they needed anything, all while watching the figure. It didn't look like Seungho but magic could hide everything and that thought send chills up Byunghyun's spine. He had to talk to Jonghyun fast.

–

The sky was dark as Changhyun sobbed as best he could for a swan. If he wasn't sad, the honks would have made him laugh. He couldn't move, couldn't talk, and there was nothing he could do because the moment Jonghyun made the vow with Chanhee, he would probably either die or stay a swan forever. He looked around and sniffed. It was cold and damp in the tower and there was only one window across from him. 

He could hear the moon, just taunting him for being fooling into thinking he could escape Seungho and meet Jonghyun at his ball. He wondered how the night would have went if he had made it to the ball. He could just see it now. Jonghyun’s smile and warm strong arms as they danced the night away. His vow of everlasting love breaking him free of his curse. He closed his eyes, not wanting to see the terrible surroundings he was forced into. He could have found his mother and hugged her worries away. 

He shifted around to get more comfy, but instead hit his wings against the chains a bit roughly. Thankfully he wasn't bleeding but being wrapped in chains and stuffed inside a cage, didn't allow for much movement. All he could do was look at the runes crudely drawn on the walls of the tower, which reminded Changhyun of Seungho and wondered if he was the one who made them. He wished Chanhee was here to talk to him but he knew the poor boy was suffering as well. Changhyun looked at a rune that was shaped as a wave and thought about something Chanhee had whispered to him when he had first been transformed as a swan.

_‘Since your curse takes much magic to use and maintain, the link between you and Seungho is almost like a small stream. If you concentrate hard enough, you can use the magic. You can do small magic using the bond, such as communicate with me in case you need help or getting food when Seungho decides to starve you. But it can’t change you back, since it’s not enough energy to break the spell. And you can’t use it to break chains or move water, that’s elemental magic and that needs more magic than even Seungho has right now.'_

Changhyun thought about it. He couldn’t break the chains, so that was out of the question. But Chanhee said he could communicate with it. Could he reach Jonghyun and tell him about Seungho? Changhyun took a deep breath and focused. He tried to feel the bond between him and Seungho, as creepy as that seemed to him. He was glad there was no noise around he as he tried to imagine the magic surrounding him. It took him 4 tries to properly connect with the magic. It was taking a serious toll on him, since he had never had magic nor used it in his entire life. Once he had a hold on the magic, mixing in thoughts and feelings he had of Jonghyun, sweat dripped down his beak as he dragged the magic mentally out of his mind and towards Jonghyun. 

Changhyun felt a tug and suddenly his mind saw Jonghyun, dancing with a disguised Chanhee. Hopefully, Changhyun pushed the magic past the guests. He saw Seungho and panicked as Seungho narrowed his eyes, obviously feeling magic in the air. Changhyun worked faster, making the magic hit Jonghyun's body, which froze before resuming the jump he was about to do. Now in Jonghyun's mind, Changhyun was able show Jonghyun who he was dancing with. 

_Jonghyun! You're in danger! Seungho forced Chanhee to dress up as me and is planning for you to waste your vow and take your kingdom from you. Please see past Seungho's illusions!_

Changhyun was about to tell Jonghyun that he was trapped but then he felt a harsh tug and then he was back in his own mind, the runes glowing around him. Seungho had found out. Changhyun huffed, his body very tired. But at least he was able to tell Jonghyun. He closed his eyes, not knowing that sending that message to Jonghyun had given Jonghyun a small amount of magic, enough to see Chanhee under the necklace's spell. Jonghyun brought Chanhee up close, a smile painted on his lips as he whispered.

“Chanhee?”

Chanhee smiled widely, Jonghyun had figured it out. “Yes. Quickly before Seungho notices. You must make the vow while thinking about Changhyun. Say his name clearly so everyone can hear. Magic knows intent and your vow will not be wasted if you specify Changhyun. Don't look at me when you do it, look at the ceiling. When you make the vow, we'll have a limited amount of time to save Changhyun. He's trapped in a small cage, hung above crocodile infested waters. Tell Byunghyun to gather weapons. You need to kill my father so that he may never threaten you again.”

Jonghyun nodded and as the music ended, he waved for a waiter to bring them something to drink. “Alright. Eat while I talk to Byunghyun.”

Chanhee nodded, watching Jonghyun walk away before moving towards the buffet table. He could feel eyes drilling into the back of his head and took a deep breath. Soon he would be free and Seungho would be gone. 


	8. Act 4 Part 2

Leaving Chanhee alone, Jonghyun caught Byunghyun's eye and motioned for him to follow Jonghyun to the wall near the thrones where the hint of guards would make sure their conversation would be private. Byunghyun abandoned the silver tray he was carrying, glancing back at the stranger he was tailing. Byunghyun raised an eyebrow as Jonghyun leaned against the wall and sighed, making him look at Changkyun, not knowing it was Chanhee in disguise. “What's wrong Prince? Is there something wrong with Changhyun?”

Jonghyun chuckled humorlessly, “Oh I don't know, maybe it's the fact that it isn't Changkyun but Chanhee in disguise.” 

Byunghyun's mouth frowned, his arms crossing. “Really? Is it magic?” Jonghyun nodded.  “Yeah, that's not Changhyun. It's Chanhee being forced to look like Changhyun so I could waste my vow of love and lose Changhyun. We need to move fast, so gather my weapons and horses because when I make my vow, everything is going to be exposed. I'm sure Seungho is here so be on the lookout.”

“Well word your vow well as I make haste. Be safe my prince because I think the stranger over near Chanhee is Seungho.” Byunghyun bowed, quickly walking away as Sunny followed him towards the Head Guard. Jonghyun stopped at the buffet table, downing a glass of wine before making his way to where Chanhee was. It was a little funny to see Chanhee trying to escape the group of women interrogating him but time was of the essence. So Jonghyun caught the director's eye who controlled the orchestra, motioning for the music to fade out before he took Chanhee's hand. 

“Sorry ladies, I need him for a bit.” And without waiting for a response, Jonghyun guided Chanhee away with a gentle smile. Jonghyun wrapped his arm around Chanhee, having an opportunity to ask how the poor boy was doing. “How are you doing? Do you need anything before I make my vow?”

Chanhee shook his head, molding his face so it looked like he was so in love with Jonghyun. “I need a pair of strong arms to hold me while you throw your vow into my father's face. Preferably male arms.” 

“Right.” Jonghyun stifled a grin, “I'll make sure Byunghyun gets the message. Now let's get this party really started. When I start, subtly point out your father and I'll make sure the guards surround him. Just make sure you hide behind me.” 

Chanhee nodded and with the music now gone, Jonghyun clapped his hands. The loud noise made the people around him turn and quiet, which in turn made the others do the same. With everyone looking at, including Seungho, Jonghyun started. “To those who are here tonight, thank you for coming. As your prince, I have a responsibility to find a future partner, someone to share my life and kingdom with. Which is what this ball was for.” 

He chuckled, “And I'm not going to lie, I never thought I would find that special someone until a certain prince changed my mind. This night, with this vow, I plan to bridge the kingdoms Capella and Sirena. When I heard the rumors that Sirena's prince was missing, I didn't think anything about it except a prayer that the kingdom would eventually find him, not knowing that I would stumble upon him and fall deeply for him.”

Jonghyun looked up, imagining Changhyun and his lovely smile. “I make a vow of everlasting love to Crown Prince Changhyun, to whom my heart sings for. The universe is nothing like my love for you, which burns brighter than any star. You fill the void in my heart and with this vow, I promise everything.” _I love you Changhyun, and I thought I'd never find anyone like you. Magic please hear me and know my intent. I love Changhyun, the one whom Seungho has taken from me. Help me and let me save him._

With Jonghyun's vow, the windows and doors surrounding the crowd bursted open with fierce winds. Screams and gasps filled the air as the winds were almost strong enough to rip the clothes off people. And with those winds, magic rushed into the room where nobody but Seungho and Chanhee could see it. The tendrils of magic wrapped around Seungho, turning red before moving onto Chanhee, where they turned a bright baby blue. Chanhee grinned with victory as Seungho glared at him, his hands turning into fists. Magic knew and Magic was going to help them. 

Seungho felt his skin burn, the magic inside himself twisting and making feel nauseous. He knew Jonghyun's vow was accepted by Magic herself and with that, he felt the connection between himself and Changhyun snap. The curse was broken and with that, Chanhee's disguise melted off. The crowd gasped, Byunghyun running to join Jonghyun with swords and bows in hand. With Chanhee pointing, the guards surrounded Seungho, who watched as Jonghyun took his bow from Byunghyun. “I know it's you Seungho. It's over.”

Byunghyun stood in front of Chanhee as Seungho stepped forward, everyone pulling away from him. Jonghyun pulled his hand a little back, making sure he could let an arrow fly. “Did you feel that? Did you feel the fact that you lost? That I was able to make my vow and free the both of them?”

Seungho ran his hand through his hair, unwilling to admit that his plan fell through. He clapped slowly, shaking his head. “I must admit you are persistent but all you have is a worthless boy who couldn't play his part right. I still have one card up my sleeve and it's currently hanging above some crocodiles.” And with a twirl of his hand, Seungho disappeared in a cloud of darkness.

After a moment of silence, Jonghyun moved. “Byunghyun! Ready my horse and let's go. Sunny take care of Chanhee and get him some food.” Chanhee grabbed Jonghyun's shoulder as he was about to push through the crowd. “Jonghyun my father's true form is a dragon and if  you kill my father in that form, any spell he has cast will be broken.”

“Why?”

“Because when he’s killed in that form, my father will be erased from ever existing. It’s his price to pay since he sold his soul to the devil.” 

“What about you? If he disappears, won’t you?” Chanhee shook his head. “He’s not my real father. He kidnapped me as a child and raised me as his own. I didn’t even know until he punished me one day.  He told me that I was the most pathetic child he just had to kidnap. Anyways Jonghyun! You need to aim for his chest. Aim for his unbeating heart, It will be that huge ruby in his chest.”

Jonghyun nodded, briskly running out of the castle, ignoring his parents' calls for him to come back. Byunghyun was waiting for him, holding out his horse. “Here, I'll stay here and explain. Bring him back and don't die.” Jonghyun climbed on, the path to Changhyun memorized. His sword dug into his side as he leaned to the left, tugging the reins to make his trusty stead go faster. A roar rung out throughout the forest around then, making Jonghyun swear. 

_Hold on Changhyun, I'm coming._


	9. Act 5

  
Hope came to him in the form of a gentle wind, one that caressed his cheeks before wrapping him in an invisible cloak of love and magic. It made Changhyun feel warm and wonderful inside, something that only Jonghyun could cause as of recently. Then the cage around his trembled, growing slowly bigger until he had enough room to move around. It was such a relief even though the chains around him chaffed his little avian body but even the as the cage stopped moving, his chains did. It was surprising to see his chains crumble into dust but it wasn't as surprising as his body glowing, changing back without the power of the moon. 

Changhyun sobbed in happiness, “He did it. He did it.” He knew Jonghyun's vow had worked and now he was free. Seungho didn't have a hold on him anymore and Jonghyun really needed to hurry up before Seungho came back to curse him again. The wind died down as his body calmed from his transformation, a small amount of fatigue making him lean against the side of the cage. His hands massaged his sore arms, wincing from how painful the marks the chains left. His arms, thankfully, weren't bruised too badly and his legs weren't too bad off either. 

He stretched his body as best as he could, his knees aching. He wondered what time it was since it was still very dark out. Changhyun hoped that Jonghyun was close by because the loud roars that suddenly came out of nowhere, were not a good sign at all. Changhyun bit his lip, knowing that Seungho was on his way. “Shit.” He tested the lock on the cage, frowning as he found the lock very sturdy unlike the chains that turned into dust. 

The wind turned fierce unlike the winds from before, a large dark figure landing in from of his cage. The large dragon blew a long line of green fire right above Changhyun's head before flapping his wings, quickly turning back into Seungho. “Hello little swan, well not so little swan anymore. Happy to know your prince made his vow?”

Changhyun bared his teeth, his hands in fists. “Are you angry that you lost? You know he's going to destroy you and win like the prince he is.” 

Seungho growled, his staff hitting the ground. “If you think I don't have one last plan up my sleeve, you've got another thing coming little swan. You forget that you're still in a cage even if Magic herself broke my chains.” 

Seungho raised his hand, his eyes furrowing in concentration as he levitated Changhyun's cage. He smirked as he jerked the cage around, making Changhyun hit the sides of the cage. “Does that hurt little swan?” He made the cage hove the lake, the one made from tears. “Are you thirsty? Here have a little drink.” 

And as Jonghyun arrived, bow drawn, the cage holding Changhyun fell straight into the lake. Jonghyun watched as Changhyun screamed, his mind blank except for the fact he had to save Changhyun. He turned to Seungho, who smirked and raised his staff. “ Do you really think you can stop me and save your little swan? I'm sure he doesn't have more than a couple of minutes until he runs out of breath.”

Jonghyun growled, putting away his bow and drawing his sword, running to clash against Seungho and his staff. His eyes made contact with the empty black holes that Seungho called eyes. “I know I will, especially when everyone is on my side.”  Seungho threw Jonghyun back, shaking his head. 

“You will never have the power I do. Watch.” 

Seungho impaled himself with his staff, making Jonghyun gape as Seungho’s body seemed to absorb the staff, making the head of the staff (which was a big red ruby) his heart. The rest of the staff seemed to become branches and spread throughout Seungho’s body. Jonghyun subtly stepped away, this was almost too much. The books he had read never prepared him for this. And as if to answer his thoughts, Seungho’s body bent forwards and a loud ripping sound was made. A pair of demonic looking wings bursted out in a flurry of blood and skin before flapping intensely. Seungho’s head snapped forward and Jonghyun was able to see that Seungho’s eyes were half black and half red, a daunting combination. Seungho let out a puff of air before talking. “Do you still think you can defeat me?”

Jonghyun flinched; Seungho’s voice saturated the air around them with darkness. He honestly couldn’t believe what was going on. But it didn't matter as Seungho took flight, his eyes on Jonghyun. But   
Jonghyun couldn't hear Seungho's roars over the pounding of his heart as he knew Changhyun was losing air. He sheathed his sword, grabbing his bow and he started letting arrows fly. Most of the arrows hit Seungho's wings and were deflected but one arrow, one that seemed to glow a small bit, flew towards Seungho. He couldn’t keep his eyes off the big red ruby on his chest as it shattered, releasing swirls of green and black mist that surrounded Seungho. 

Jonghyun gasped for breath as the air around him turned harsh and heavy. He ignored Seungho's cries of indignation as he all but jumped into the lake, his eyes squinting as he swam towards Changhyun with a small knife in hand. He found the cage, his hands patting around for the lock as he used one hand to pull the cage towards himself. Jonghyun, as best he could, broke the lock and pulled a limp Changhyun up to the surface where he watched as the air turned into shadowy chains and started tightening up around Seungho. The earth began to shake and starting from Seungho’s feet, he began to turn into dust. 

“No! No! No! This wasn’t how it was suppose to go! I was suppose to rule!!!” Seungho’s eyes found Jonghyun. “You pathetic creature! I’ll find a way to come back! I will kill you and your stupid lover!”

Jonghyun smirked and spit in Seungho’s direction. “Go ahead and try. I’ll just defeat you again and again.” Seungho opened his mouth to roar at Jonghyun but couldn’t make a sound. Jonghyun held onto Changhyun as the wind and the earth stilled and Seungho completely turned into dust. Jonghyun patted on Changhyun's back as he coughed out all the water he had swallowed, his eyes fluttering. “Jonghyun?”

Jonghyun smiled, kissing Changhyun's head as he swam them back to shore. “Hey there, you ok?” Changhyun smiled, hugging Jonghyun as they laid on the shore. “I'm doing good. What happened to Seungho? Did you win?” 

Jonghyun leaned down to touch his forehead to Changhyun's, sighing in relief and happiness. “Yeah we did.” 


End file.
